


Lollipop

by MadamZinica



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dare, Flirting, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix is a Panicked Gay (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Lollipops, M/M, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica
Summary: Minho is dared to take a strangers lollipop and Felix is there, happy to comply.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! I know this is short and the plot is kinda weird (and barely there) but I hope you enjoy! I got this idea from an ad I saw a long time ago, where this random girl takes Timothee Chalamet's lollipop in a supermarket. To this day I have no idea where that's from but I think I just... internalized it

Lee Felix worked at the local supermarket. The day was uneventful. He was stocking tomato soup cans in the shelfs, as he usually did, wearing a silly red vest with the logo of the supermarket chain. He did it automatically, his fingers expertly balancing the cans together after months of working there. And then, he heard the door open and close. He glanced at the person who entered, on reflex, and saw him. He was easy on the eyes. No.

He was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life.

He had big feline eyes and a straight pointy nose. His hair rested neatly atop of his head, a pretty strawberry blond. His lips were pink and delicate. Felix couldn't help to think he would love to kiss them, to check if they were as silky as they seemed.

Felix looked away, trying to hide his interest, playing with the lollipop in his mouth. The attractive man walked closer though, to a point where it was hard to ignore him. He was staring at Felix hard with a small smirk on his lips, making his presence unavoidable. Felix blushed. He dared to glance at him and shuddered once he noticed that the stranger's gaze was stuck in his mouth, as his tongue spinned around the red lollipop, sometimes peaking shyly between his lips.

"I hope you don't mind," he murmured. His voice was sweet and rich. Felix locked eyes with him and frowned in confusion, before he felt the lollipop slip from his mouth. He realized that the man had taken it from him, when he popped it in his own mouth. Felix couldn't help to shudder as the man did what he had previously done, whirling the lollipop and sucking on it eagerly. All without letting his eyes wonder away from at him. Felix felt himself drool. He licked and bit his lower lip, trying to control the growing need to kiss the stranger in front of him.

And then, the stranger stopped.

He grabbed the lolli between his fingers and returned it to Felix's lips, who hummed around the sticky cherry flavoured lollipop. Too confused to respond, Felix just stood there, swallowing around the lollipop, with the knowledge that his saliva was mixing with the stranger's. It should have not made him feel that that, warm and fuzzy all over, but it did.

Eventually, he returned to his job, unsure if that had actually happened or if he was going insane. There were tingles flowing down his neck and back, fuelled by the thoughts that the man had evoked in him. He couldn't forget those hungry eyes and he wouldn't do it for a long, long time.

Minho was going to kill Jisung.

"I did it," Minho growled. Jisung and Changbin nodded happily.

"We saw you," Changbin said.

"I have to admit hyung, I didn't believe you would actually do it," Jisung admitted. Minho glared.

"I hate you two. I can't believe you made me do that!" Minho complained, as he walked away, trying to get out of the supermarket as quickly as possible. Changbin followed him quietly and Jisung followed him, loud as ever.

"You dared me to shower naked it the fountain!" Jisung complained.Minho grunted.

"I know, I know. The guy was cute, ok? He must think I'm a creep." Minho squeezed his temple and sighed.

"Are you kiddingi? He was eating you with his eyes," Changbin said confidently. "He was like super into it."

"You think?" Minho asked sarcastically. "Whatever, I'm not going to that supermarket ever again."

Minho couldn't avoid going to that stupid supermarket anymore. He discovered that _that_ supermarket, out of all the supermarkets in the city, was the closest to his new apartment. He dreaded the idea of meeting that cute boy again and getting the punch he probably deserved. He had to and he did but not without shame.

A couple months later, Felix saw him again, when he was working on the checkout counter. Those eyes, he would recognize them anywhere. Maybe he should have forgotten about their brief, yet intense encounter and moved on in his life. But that piercing gaze followed him in his dreams.

The stranger's attitude had definetly changed though. He didn't walk in with determination but with his head low. His eyes evaded Felix, unsure. He grabbed a few cherry lollipops from the candy section on the right side of the counter and placed them in front of Felix, for him to scan.

"Cherry's my favourite flavour," Minho commented out of nowhere. Felix gasped. The lollipop Felix was having that day was cherry and that was enough to bring back the high-resolution memory of Minho licking around the lollipop he had taken from him. And returning it. That was the worst part, the one that had made his stomach churn with the realization that he was sharing spit with that demigod of a man.

"You have good taste," he choked out in response. _I bet you'd taste great too_ , he thought. He blushed even harder.

Both Felix and Minho swallowed thickly because of the awkward silence that stretched between them. Minho breathed deeply and finally dared to look Felix in the eye.

"I know you remember me. I'm sorry for what I did. It was for a dare and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm very sorry," Minho apologized sincerely. Felix's eyed widened at how straightfoward he was acting. He blushed and bit his lip. Minho mirrored the action.

"I... didn't mind it," Felix said bashfully. His big round eyes looked at Minho with anticipation. Minho smiled.

"Does that mean that you liked it?" Minho asked flirtatiously, leaning closer to Felix's face. Felix looked panicked. Minho found adorable how his blush had such a bright colour that it managed to turn his freckles even darker.

"God, yes," he mumbled and how desperate he sounded made Felix want to slap himself in the face. Order his thoughts, somehow. He couldn't do that under Minho's scrutinizing gaze, so he just squirmed in his place. 

Minho slapped some money in the counter, which confused Felix for a split second until he remembered that the man was buying lollipops. Minho unwrapped one, put it in his mouth and smiled wickedly.

"Wanna share?" He asked Felix and popped the wet lolli out of his mouth. He offered it to Felix, moving it until it was in front of his lips. Felix was ready to risk it all, or at least his job if his boss ever found out he was sharing lollipops with customers, and he wrapped his lips around the lollipop Minho held for him. Minho hummed with satisfaction. "You have the prettiest lips," he cooed. Felix was struggling not to moan at the praise. "I'm Minho. Lee Minho. Thought you needed to know, considering you're drooling on my hand," he said.

Felix grabbed the lollipop, accidentally brushing Minho's fingers and felt the cold drool in them.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled with the lollipop sticking to his inner cheek. Minho paid special attention to the bulge.

"Don't be. I don't mind," Minho assured him. He searched for something on his pocket. A pen. "You know what," he saw his name tag, "Felix?" Minho wrote something in the lollipop's wrapper. He shoved it in Felix's pocket and whispered on his ear seductevely, "give me a call. We could have a lot of fun together, if you're up for it."

He smiled wickedly and left in the blink of an eye. Felix stood in the spot, too flustered to react. Once he regained his breath -the air had been knocked out of his lungs when he felt Minho's hands on the pocket of his skinny jeans- he read the numbers on the wrapper that had been given to him.

He could later confirm that Minho's lips tasted much better than cherry lollipops.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to hear your opinions on this story! <3


End file.
